Naïve
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez habría escogido un puente diferente. Otro puente más allá de la tribulación que les esperaba. Aunque, si no se había dado cuenta de ello, o bien hace mucho que estaban destruidos o puede que fueran demasiado ingenuos para comprenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

Escribí este fic con el fin de regalárselo a una amiga. Iba a ser largo, lo haría en vacaciones... Pero lo único que se ha mantenido es la extensión porque, si bien el guion está escrito y tiene potencial para convertirse en un monstruito, aún me queda la mitad de las escenas/capítulos que quería escribir y planeo hacerlo en cuanto los exámenes dejen de acosarme, al menos, con tanta insistencia.

También es mi debut en este fandom, de modo que me disculpo de antemano ante cualquier error que pudiera hacer, así como espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo escrbiéndolo.

Admito que se trata de un one-shot, pero como he dicho, es una extensión inabarcable (más de 9000 escritas y aumentando; no va a bajar de 17000 como planeé), de modo que he decidido dividirlo en capítulos para hacerlo más ameno. No publicaré tampoco todo de golpe para evitar quedar en hiatus, porque de verdad es de mi interés finalizar este fic, que ya afirmo de antemano que serán de 17 capítulos (trolleo demasiado, lo sé (?))

Y para terminar con este rollo (?) solo decir lo evidente: los juegos de Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen sino a Capcom, y esto no es más que un fic con finalidad lúdica.

De nuevo he de decir que disfrutéis de ella :3

* * *

 **Primer caso – Reminiscencia**

 **I**

A lo largo de su vida Mia había tenido que dejar muchas cosas.

Dejó la aldea donde creció y fue criada durante tantos años. Los entrenamientos, las tradiciones, sus secretos... Todo lo concerniente a la familia Kurain se quedó en la aldea, haciendo de ello algo ajeno a su persona. No porque se negara convertirse en la nueva maestra de canalización Kurain; consideraba que, en comparación con su hermana, por aquel título no valía la pena crear discordia entre las dos. Eso, y porque había un papel más importante que solo ella podía realizar, y ese papel no era ser la siguiente maestra.

Por ese fin entró en el bufete de Grossberg para, más adelante, dejarlo e iniciar de este modo con el suyo propio. La inexperiencia, los miedos, las inseguridades... Todos sus primeros pasos como abogada los dejó allí marcados para poder dar los siguientes sin temor a llorar y perder la esperanza. Fue porque dejó todo aquello que fue capaz de caminar hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás.

Todo iba bien, hasta que tuvo que dejar algo de un valor extremadamente alto, incalculable. Algo que, si tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlo, esa vez sin duda no lo dejaría marchar. Lo protegería como hizo con todo aquello que había estado cargando consigo, aquello de lo que no quiso deshacerse ni tampoco dejar marchar.

La vida.

Y con la vida, muchas cosas se quedaron allí, en ese mundo donde ella ya no podía pertenecer más. Su cuerpo, su mortalidad, sus seres queridos. Ya no podía llevarla consigo, ni con ella podía volver a experimentar ninguna sensación. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de cambiar actualmente lo que albergaba dentro de ella. El tiempo ya se había detenido para Mia y nadie podía protestar ante aquello.

Y porque se había detenido, todo lo que quiso contener en su interior aún permanecía junto a ella, pese a estar muerta. Cosas como conocimientos, recuerdos, compromisos... Todo lo que aprendió, todo lo que sintió y todo lo que no terminó de hacer. Los días que disfrutó en la aldea Kurain junto a su madre y su hermana. Las tardes que trabajó sin descanso para alcanzar sus objetivos en el bufete de Grossberg. Las noches que no durmió por investigar aquel incidente por el cual desapareció su madre y pensar en cómo enseñar a su discípulo en su propio bufete. Incluso el tiempo que pasó sanando sus heridas y siendo tomada de la mano por la calidez de esa persona seguía muy presente en ella. Tiempos muy duros, llenos de llantos y de espera, mas nada fríos, sino cálidos. Porque ella confiaba en que él despertaría. Sin duda, fue como estar en las monótonas, aburridas profundidades del infierno.

Pero, a pesar de que todo sería más fácil si tan solo dejara atrás lo que le quedaba dentro, Mia prefería cargar con ellas. Hasta el final, eternamente, el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Era lo único que le quedaba en este lugar conocido como «cielo», lo único que le proporcionaba calor en este espacio de hielo. Conocimientos, recuerdos, compromisos...

Y, por supuesto, la certeza de que Diego se hallaba en estos instantes lejos de ella. Viviendo. Con una vida para retenerlo en un mundo que no podían compartir.

* * *

PD: Como aclaración, los "casos" serán las partes en las que se dividirá el fic, no el título de los capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

En el mismo instante en que esos dos nombres salieron a la luz, Mia supo que las posibilidades de volver atrás dejaron de ser una opción.

Hasta ahora, había hecho todo lo posible por completar sus estudios solo para poder tener siquiera la oportunidad de investigar la única pista que poseía. El proceso no fue tan rápido como ella deseó, pero al fin sería capaz de iniciar aquello que no pudo durante todos estos años, si bien era incierta la dirección que le llevaría todo esto. Puede que incluso esa pista por la que mantuvo la esperanza durante todo este tiempo no la condujera a nada, mas no deseaba abandonarla. Quería confiar en ella.

Por eso se encontraba allí, frente a las puertas de aquel bufete: para investigar a Redd White y descubrir la relación que tuvo con la desaparición de su madre. Para descubrir la verdad, incluso si su única guía se trataba de una mera ilusión, una mentira.

Mia respiró profundamente y, con decisión, entró en el edificio. Buscó lo que podía ser un despacho y llamó a la puerta. Por el hueco que hubo tras abrirse, se coló una fuerte esencia que, si bien resultaba atrayente para la nariz, no supo identificar su origen. Y luego estaba el hombre corpulento que se hallaba tras de ella, ataviado con un traje rojo y cuyo volumen de voz resultaba ser un tanto alto para su gusto.

–¿Desea algo, señorita?

–Perdone, busco al Sr. Grussberg. Me gustaría unirme a su firma de abogados.

Apenas hubo terminado la oración cuando el hombre rio escandalosamente. No se trató de una carcajada grande, sino más bien de una risa jovial que, junto al movimiento de su bigote, lucía como un entusiasmado Santa Claus. Tan ruidoso que despertaría a cualquier niño a la espera de su regalo.

–¡Jo, jo, jo! No tienes que buscar más, pues lo has encontrado. Aunque te has confundido con mi apellido; es Grossberg. Marvin Grossberg –le aclaró, haciendo que se avergonzara por semejante fallo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, se dijo, todo iba a salir bien–. Oh, pero pase. –Se apartó de la puerta para permitirle el paso–. Hablemos tranquilamente dentro, señorita...

–Fey. Mia Fey, Sr. Grussberg.

–Srta. Fey, no se quede ahí de pie y entre. Y por cierto, es Grossberg.

Sin haber escuchado eso último, Mia aceptó su ofrecimiento y entró. El primer pensamiento que surcó por su mente al ver aquella oficina fue que nada se salía de lugar –salvo por el gran cuadro de la pared de un pescador–, quedando en armonía los colores otoñales y los objetos, de corte refinado. Y entre todo este escenario, un hilillo de humo salía de la taza de un hombre quien parecía disfrutar el aroma que este emanaba. Al parecer, eso fue lo que percibió su nariz desde la puerta.

Entonces él –también acorde a los tonos otoñales de la sala– la miró fijamente, como si la analizara. Mia solo pudo mantener su espalda rígida ante su penetrante mirada, la cual daba la sensación de poder ver más allá de lo que en estos momentos era capaz de imaginar. Era una sensación abrumadora.

–Usted, la señorita de aquí de pie –la llamó de pronto, haciendo que le devolviera la vista–, su nombre y profesión.

–Diego. –Su nombre en boca del Sr. Grossberg sonó como una advertencia que el susodicho ignoró.

–Cuando veo a una hermosa mujer siempre le pregunto su nombre y profesión primero, es una de mis reglas. –Y bebió de su humeante taza hasta terminar con su contenido.

De los pocos hombres con los que Mia había tenido que tratar en su vida, era la primera vez que se cruzaba con alguien como él, quien no podía ser descrito como ¿excéntrico, estrafalario, único en su especie? Ninguno de esos término llegaba a englobar quién era este tal «Diego», como le acababa de llamar el Sr. Grossberg.

Ese hombre era Diego; y ella, demasiado ingenua para comprender sus acciones.

–Mia Fey. Próxima abogada del bufete de abogados Grussberg.

–¡Es Grossberg! ¡G-r-o-s-s-b-e-r-g! Y sobre ser abogada de este bufete es de lo que vamos a hablar tú y yo ahora. Póngase cómoda, Srta. Fey.

–Sí que tiene agallas esta señorita –comentó sonriente mientras Mia se sentaba en el mismo sofá que él, quedando lo más pegada al extremo como pudo–. Conque próxima abogada de este bufete, ¿eh?

Con la mejor expresión neutra que pudo, Mia se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

–¿Su nombre y profesión? –El hombre conocido como Diego soltó una carcajada.

–¡Y encima atrevida, por no decir descarada! Me gusta. –Mia continuó esquivando las miradas que este le dirigía y la hacía ponerse nerviosa, haciéndole olvidar incluso el sonreír con naturalidad. Definitivamente, era complicado tratar con esta persona–. Diego Armando. Abogado del bufete Grossberg.

–No eres el indicado para hablar de descaro. –El carraspeo que salió de la garganta de su jefe fue exagerado (A-JEM), tanto como su suspiro, profundo, capaz de echar la casa de los tres cerditos a volar–. Pero no es para reprochártelo. Después de todo, eres el mejor empleado que ha podido tener este bufete. Ay... Con solo verte en el juzgado mis hemorroides se encienden como los fuegos artificiales en una calurosa noche estival.

Mia hizo como si no hubiera escuchado ese último dato.

–Pero bueno, ella no está aquí para que hablemos sobre ti, así que... Srta. Fey, ¿cuáles son las razones por las que desea incorporarse a este bufete?

–Em... Bueno... –Apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse, se dijo nuevamente–. Llevo mucho tiempo aspirando a entrar aquí, y por ese objetivo he estudiado sin descanso durante todos estos años. Acerca de por qué he escogido este sitio... –se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en sus siguientes palabras, y prosiguió–: Siento que es el más adecuado para alcanzar mis metas. –El Sr. Grossberg alzó una ceja.

–Con metas se refiere a...

–¿Fama, fortuna, o acaso mera sabiduría?

–¡Diego! –le reprendió con tono severo para luego aclararse la garganta–. ¿Y bien, Srta. Fey? ¿Su respuesta?

Mia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se hallaba en medio de la oscuridad de sus párpados, sin embargo, podía ver con claridad la luz detrás de ellos. Desde el principio conocía la respuesta que daría, siempre la supo. Por eso no se sentía ciega, intentando dar con un palo a los botones correctos. No buscaba conseguir puntos como lo haría ante un juez. Lo que buscaba era algo más sencillo, más puro; algo más propio en los deseos de un inocente niño que no sabía nada del mundo. Y con esos sentimientos iba a contrarrestar este interrogatorio, incluso si carecía de sentido para los dos hombres de la sala.

De modo que, una vez abrió los ojos, con toda la decisión que pudo acumular, dijo:

–Descubrir la verdad, y obtener experiencia durante el proceso.

Por un instante se mostraron perplejos por algo, pero pronto volvieron a sus expresiones anteriores, no sin antes compartir miradas y sonreír entre los dos. Mia no pudo evitar sentirse confusa.

–Ya veo –se limitó a decir el Sr. Grossberg.

Entonces hubo un breve silencio. Después, el sonido por parte de la taza de Diego tras apoyarse sobre la mesa. A continuación, el murmullo de una cascada de café caliente descendiendo desde su cafetera. Y finalmente, un trago y una amplia sonrisa. Los ingredientes perfectos para una situación incómoda.

–Vamos –intervino Diego–, no esté tan tensa. ¿Quiere probar un poco de magia?

–¿Magia?

De pronto Mia no comprendió cómo las cosas se tornaron de esta forma. Miró fijamente al Sr. Grossberg esperando que dijera algo, pero solo se quedó ahí de pie a modo de espectador.

–No hay de qué preocuparse. –Fue lo único que le dio este como respuesta, y se marchó por la puerta sin dar explicación alguna.

Mia se preguntó si alguno de los dos había estado prestando atención.

Por otro lado, ella presenció paso por paso la elaboración de su «truco de magia», casi ceremonioso. Primero, Diego se quedó mirándola durante largos segundos, haciendo que se moviera constantemente de sitio; no lo sabía, pero él procuraba captar su atención, como todo mago de verdad. Luego, procedió con el truco: de forma que resultaba casi bella de ver, vertió el contenido de la cafetera dentro de una taza nueva, que a saber de dónde había aparecido. Y, como colofón final, de manera pomposa, al igual que un verdadero mago tendió la taza llena de café caliente frente a la joven y sonrió.

–Que disfrute de la magia, señorita.

Ante semejante espectáculo, Mia no pudo decir que no a su ofrecimiento, de modo que se llevó la taza a los labios, soplando levemente por el borde. El aroma que desprendía era el mismo que la saludó por la puerta antes. Un aroma intenso, casi adictivo. Finalmente, tomó un trago.

–¡Amargo!

Jodidamente amargo y endemoniadamente caliente. No le era para nada atrayente ese fuerte sabor, al contrario que su esencia. Parecía...

–Más oscuro que una noche sin luna, más caliente y amargo que el infierno... el café.

… sí, como correr por el infierno perfumado de felicidad.

En ese momento entró el Sr. Grossberg quien, con solo presenciar la escena, ya se olía lo que había sucedido.

–Ay, dios mío. Diego, dime que le has ofrecido al menos un poco de leche.

–¿Leche? Por supuesto que no –confesó él, orgulloso–. Una sola gota bastaría para romper la magia de este café.

–Ve a por un poco de leche y azúcar, anda. –Diego obedeció–. Hay que ver... –suspiró–. Salgo un momento a por los papeles del contrato y esto es lo que ocurre. Hice bien en hacer caso a mis hemorroides y regresar rápido. Lo siento mucho por esto, Srta. Fey.

–Espera, –Mia parpadeó–, ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir?

–¿Eh? Que lo siento mucho por...

–Eso no. Sobre lo que ha ido a buscar.

–Ah... Pues los papeles necesarios para que te unas al bufete. ¿Acaso no le he dicho que no había de qué preocuparse? En primer lugar, nunca hubo una razón para negarle su incorporación a nuestra firma. Esto ha sido más bien una formalidad. ¿Hm, sucede algo, Srta. Fey? ¿El café le ha resultado excesivamente amargo?

Mia ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar a hablar. ¿Por el café, por las ganas que poseía de golpear algo, por un «¡Entonces haberlo dicho desde el principio!»? Aún no entendía cómo continuaba sentada en el sofá sin gritar ninguno de esos pensamientos que surcaban por su mente mientras le agarraba de la corbata. Tal vez porque ya no se trataba de una niña, porque debía mantener la compostura, como la adulta que era. Incluso si los berrinches infantiles de su interior quemaban su garganta, amargándola.

Justo en ese momento, como si quisieran endulzarla, la leche y el azúcar llegaron, acompañados de la cítrica sonrisa de un hombre.

–Aquí tiene, coja la cantidad que desee. Aunque es una lástima, otra persona que no ha sido capaz de beberse mi café. Es una verdadera pena.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La gota más amarga de todas las que Mia, a continuación, probó de su taza de café, sin leche ni azúcar. Con esto, ya se había amargado bastante, lo suficiente como para hacer reír a Diego de la sorpresa.

–¡Sin duda eso es tener agallas! –exclamó él–. Así es como hay que beberse el café, de un trago ¡como este! –Y cumpliendo con sus palabras, se lo bebió de un trago.

Definitivamente, de los pocos hombres que había tenido que tratar en su vida, no tenía calificativos para describirlo. Nada definía todo lo que era él. Salvo, quizás, la profundidad de su caliente, amargo, oscuro café. Como a él le gustaba.

Ese hombre era Diego; y ella, demasiado ingenua para compartir unos pocos litros de infierno con él.

–Espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de hoy, Sr. Amado.

–Lo mismo digo, Srta. Fey. Y como dato, es Armando. El gran Diego Armando.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Las máscaras de trabajador eran conocidas por no considerarse las más bonitas de entre todas las máscaras. Los colores solían ser apagados como las cenizas de una llama extinta; y la decoración no podía ser más lúgubre, desde las ojeras hasta los suspiros. Sin duda, no era una máscara preciosa, sin embargo, a algunos no le importaban llevarla.

Como a Mia Fey.

Desde el primer día, su entusiasmo ante el trabajo nunca fue de bajo nivel. Aceptaba todo recado que se le pedía, e impecablemente lo llevaba a cabo, corrigiendo errores cuando se le marcaban y preguntando cada vez que la duda se le mostraba por delante. «Lo único que importa en estos momentos es el aprendizaje; el descanso va después». Ese tipo de máscaras encajaba bien en Mia.

Sin embargo, incluso dentro de los amantes del conocimiento, ella poseía algo que los demás no tenían. Algo que, fuera lo que fuese, resultaba casi obsesivo que rozaba la mano de la enfermedad. Algo imperceptible para ella, como el calor del café traspasando la garganta de Diego.

–La verdad, ¿eh?

Sin duda, una obsesión a gran escala que crecía progresivamente, como la máscara de Mia Fey: fina, casi como un antifaz, haciéndole destacar sus relucientes ojos con las ojeras más oscuras. Una máscara que, si no se quitaba de vez en cuando, cubrirá algo más que su cara. El corazón, por ejemplo.

–Qué trágico... y amargo. –Y bebió de su taza de café número dieciséis.

Por otro lado, el profundo suspiro de Grossberg sonó más profundo que de costumbre.

–Esa chiquilla se está sobreesforzando demasiado...

–¿Está hablando de Mia Fey? –Él asintió.

–No tuve otra que mandarla de vuelta a casa. Si bien ya llevaba unos cuantos días viniendo con mala cara, hoy se ha llevado el premio gordo. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, esa joven. Y sin embargo no paraba de insistir en quedarse. «¡De qué habla! ¡Estoy tan fresca como una rosa, Sr. Grossberg! ¡Míreme, lo estoy!», decía. –suspiró–. No sé a quién quería engañar con eso. Ah... la juventud de estos días no sabe cuándo parar. Especialmente con sus aspiraciones. Nunca es suficiente para ellos.

–Jefe, ¿usted sabe a qué se refería con lo de «descubrir la verdad», el día que llegó? Porque supongo que no se trata de algo tan abstracto y amplio como «la verdad» en sí, sino una en concreto.

–Por supuesto. Es más, fue por eso precisamente por lo que la contraté.

La expresión de Diego cambió durante un segundo, mas Grossberg no percató de ello.

–Aunque probablemente lo haya hecho por mí, más que por ella. No la he ayudado; solo me he auto-satisfecho con un poco de alivio para así, tal vez, sentir una pizca de perdón en lo que hice. Solo le he echado un poco de azúcar a la herida llena de sal, nada más.

Y de ese modo, sin nada decisivo ni que obtener de ello –«Cada uno le echa lo que quiere a su café», fue la conclusión de Diego–, se dio por finalizada la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando entró en el despacho con su primera taza de café recién hecha, como un día corriente y moliente halló a la joven abogada sentada en el sofá marrón con sus propios asuntos; lo más probable, con su búsqueda de esa enigmática «verdad». Sobre su regazo descansaba una carpeta negra con una cantidad ingente de papeles dentro, aparentemente ordenados. El contenido, fuera el que fuese, parecía captar toda la atención de la joven, haciéndole adoptar una expresión entre pensativa y apagada, mas no por ello su mirada dejaba de ser intensa. Tan intensa y amarga como el café y la desesperación. Toda una agonía.

Diego fue tomando pequeños sorbos a su café matutino en silencio, observando con fascinación la diligencia de su trabajo hasta que esta se percató de su presencia, lo cual provocó que diera un respingo como consecuencia.

–Qué temprano has llegado –señaló Diego.

–Lo mismo digo yo de usted, Sr. Armando. No es muy común verlo madrugador, a pesar de todo el café que toma cada día. Demasiada cafeína le sentará fatal –le advirtió ella, a lo que él solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa cínica de las suyas.

–¿Qué pasa? –esbozó una sonrisa fugaz–. ¿Preocupada por mi salud? No te molestes. Incluso si, hipotéticamente, me envenenaran y por un casual sobreviviera, seguiría tomando de todas formas. El café nunca me matará. Mi cuerpo no es tan débil para hacerme doblegar ante semejante banalidad. –Y, dicho esto, Diego se llevó la taza a los labios y se terminó la primera taza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya resultaba hasta automático.

–Qué confiado suena...

–¿Qué hay de ti, Mia? ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarte ante el dolor y la adversidad, tan presentes en la mortalidad del ser humano? ¿Eres capaz de tragarte todas esas olas?

La joven ignoró el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre y, con expresión compleja, preguntó:

–¿Qué quiere intentar decirme con eso?

Diego resopló.

–El jefe está preocupado por ti. Porque te estás esforzando de más.

–El esfuerzo no es malo –le reprochó.

–Claro que no lo es. Resulta hasta admirable. Pero sabes, –Se sentó en el sofá–, no nacimos máquinas porque lo hicimos como seres humanos. Y el ser humano es resistente, y a su vez frágil. Como esta taza de café. –Alzó entonces el objeto entre sus dedos, como un brindis por el cumpleaños de nadie–. ¿La ves? –se la mostró–. Es sólida y con buena forma, y sin embargo, si la dejara caer, se rompería en mil pedacitos. Tampoco puede contener mucho en su interior, o de lo contrario el contenido se desbordaría hasta caer. ¿Y quién tiene que limpiar después el desastre? La fregona y el paño de cocina. Incluso el papel.

–¿Qué quiere intentar decirme con eso? –repitió la pregunta–. ¿Acaso se está ofreciendo como la fregona que limpiará el suelo que he manchado?

–Para nada. El oficio de fregona es muy agotador. La solución es mucho más simple que eso. Solo hay que no desbordar el contenido, especialmente si contiene una bebida tan caliente como mi café. Te quemarías. O, si eres capaz, claro, siempre puedes tragártelo antes de tirarlo.

De repente, la carpeta que Mia sostenía entre sus manos fue cerrada violentamente, ocultando con ello los secretos que albergaba en su interior. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca complicada de describir. No hacía falta escuchar sus palabras para adivinar lo que rondaba por su cabeza: «Lo sé». Ella sabía a lo que estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo, y sabiéndolo continuaba con aquello que le hacía pasar las noches en vela. Ella lo sabía. Era totalmente consciente de ello. Pero no podía solo parar, fuera lo que fuese en lo que estuviera involucrada.

Al llevarse el borde de la taza a los labios y no sentir nada rozándolos, recordó que se encontraba vacía. Fue entonces cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo tirado en el suelo, y lo recogió. Se trataba de una fotografía, una antigua por lo que dedujo del tacto de los bordes, deteriorados. En ella aparecía una mujer en cuyos brazos envolvía a una niña muy pequeña, y, junto a ella, había otra mucho más mayor, todas ataviadas con ropas orientales poco comunes. Esa otra niña resultó ser Mia de pequeña, lo cual no fue complicado de identificar. Incluso sin poseer una característica del otro mundo, tenía esa enorme sonrisa en ese inocente rostro suyo, y eso fue suficiente para encontrarla.

Y lo malo fue que la encontrase, a esa pequeña Mia y la foto; apenas percibió el instante en que le fue arrebatada de las manos por una Mia enrojecida, bien de enojo o de vergüenza. O ambos. Un instante fugaz, tal y como indica la misma palabra.

–Bonita foto –comentó sencillamente Diego–. ¿La niña al lado de la mujer eres tú? –se atrevió a preguntar, casi con descaro, a pesar de conocer la respuesta–. Y supongo que las otras dos son tu madre y...

–Mi hermana –completó ella–. Mi hermana pequeña. Ahora mismo vive en la aldea donde nacimos... y la misma de donde me marché. –Su mano entonces aferró con fuerza el collar que colgaba de su cuello, cuya forma resultaba inusual.

De nuevo, esa expresión de nostalgia adornó su blanco rostro. Blanco como la resplandeciente luna, oculta tras una fuerte cascada del color del café con leche, de su largo cabello; todo para esconder el lado oscuro de semejante blancura. Sin duda, un disfraz excelente con una máscara la mar de preciosa. Una máscara con ornamentos de tristeza que la hacían ver bella, indefensa.

Sí, qué mal le sentaba.

De alguna forma, quería arreglar esa máscara. Despojarla de todo lo innecesario que traía consigo, de esa belleza frágil como la porcelana. Diego quería hacerla completamente añicos.

Y hacer que se pusiera otra mejor, más acorde con ella; y que nadie se la quite, ni siquiera él.

–¿Por qué tan seria, Mia? Eso no es propio de ti.

–Siempre lo he sido.

–¿En serio? A pesar de que puedes sonreír de esa forma...

Una imagen efímera surcó por la mente de los dos, haciendo a uno sonreír y a la otra desviar la mirada. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

–La vida no es todo sonrisas, Sr. Armando.

–¿Seguro? Yo pienso que uno debería sonreír siempre, no importa las dificultades que se le presenten. Y ahora anima esa cara, Mia. Venga, muéstrame tu mejor sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan radiante como la de la foto. Una que mostraría toda abogada orgullosa. A la de tres. Una...

–¿Espera, qué?

–... dos...

–¡Un momento! –Diego no le cedió ni un segundo.

Y en el instante en que llegó al número tres, la expresión de Mia cambió y, con ello, la máscara que llevaba puesta. De nuevo, no era de las más bonitas. Quizá fue por instinto o porque apenas le dio tiempo a protestar, pero aquello no tuvo buenos resultados, entre las prisas y porque, lo más seguro, intentó esbozar una sonrisa bonita. En su lugar el rictus de su boca se torcía de forma extraña, bastante forzada, como si le estuvieran levantando las comisuras de los labios unos dedos invisibles. Por supuesto, a Diego se le escapó una carcajada y un pensamiento: «Sí, le sienta estupendamente».

–¡No te rías! –A pesar de decir aquello, no tardó en seguirle y comenzar a reír ella también.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Aún crees que la vida necesita menos sonrisas?

Mia lo miró fijamente, sonriente. Su apariencia era evidentemente diferente de cuando era pequeña, pero para Diego, la Mia Fey que tenía frente a él no se veía distinta a la de la foto. Maravilloso era el adjetivo.

–En ningún momento he dicho que no sean necesarias –reprochó ella–. Pero... algo sí que es cierto: un abogado siempre debe sonreír por muy mal que vayan las cosas.

Él cerró los ojos.

–No es una mala re...

Diego no terminó la frase. Ante el peso de la cabeza de Mia sobre su hombro, él solo pudo enmudecer y esbozar una suave sonrisa. Sin moverse mucho para procurar no despertarla, lentamente apartó unos mechones que cruzaban por su cara. Lucía alegre por algún motivo.

–Vaya... Así que también puedes poner esta cara –murmuró para sí mismo.

El tiempo en el que permaneció contemplando el rostro durmiente de Mia resultó ser indeterminado. Puede que hubieran sido un par de minutos, una sola hora o unos largos segundos. La verdad, ese momento dejó de ser claro para Diego. Dejó de ser claro por cada mirada que le daba y más contrastes se formaban en ese rostro suyo. Las ojeras seguían ahí, el antifaz de ceniza seguía ahí puesta, y sin embargo lucía tan llena de paz ahora que dormía. Esto era la influencia de «la verdad».

Definitivamente, el peor objetivo que uno podía poseer.

–La verdad es como una quimera: tú crees en ella, pero el resto no lo hace; y viceversa. Porque cada uno tiene su concepto personal de «verdad», se aferran a ella. Al final, ¿qué resulta ser la verdad? ¿Dulce, amarga? ¿O tal vez puede que hasta salada? A saber. Cada uno siente la verdad a su manera, como el sabor del café en cada lengua. A algunos les parece demasiado amargo; a otros, demasiado dulce. Y otros... ni se atreven a probarla.

Diego se llevó la taza a los labios para descubrir, por segunda vez, lo vacía que estaba, al igual que su garganta sedienta. A su lado, Mia continuaba en sus sueños, los más placenteros en muchos días, lo cual lo dejaba en un serio apuro.

Sin embargo, como escandalosas campanas angelicales, la voz de su jefe Grossberg se asomó por la puerta, contemplando este la escena callado tras analizar la situación.

–Jefe, –Diego extendió su taza hacia el hombre–, no queda café. Por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Había un dicho en la Tierra que decía así: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Diego no conocía los límites de aquello, hasta dónde resultaba certero y hasta dónde no. Sin embargo, tenía absolutamente claro dos cosas de tres: uno, que iba a haber gato muerto; dos, que habría gato muerto de no ser porque él era un abogado elegantísimo –adicto al café– y sereno. El gran Diego Armando. Y tres... Es la que iba a confirmar justo ahora.

–Mia, ¿por qué no queda café?

–Porque ya se lo ha terminado... ¿tal vez? –El hombre, si bien sonreía como de costumbre, sentía que le estaba lanzando su mirada más dura. Nerviosismo no era solo lo que le recorría el cuerpo, sino más emociones, más de las que ella podía soportar. Por ello, para aligerar esa carga, optó por contar la verdad–. Y porque el gato se ha bebido lo que restaba.

–Pero... ¿Por qué no queda café?

–Vamos, Sr. Armando, ¿cuánto café toma diariamente? ¿No ha tenido suficiente por hoy? Además, solo quedaba poco, para una taza.

Eventualmente, Mia fue disminuyendo el volumen de voz por cada palabra que pronunciaba hasta permanecer con la boca cerrada. Es lo que tuvo que haber hecho desde el principio. No valía la pena discutir con él cuando se trataba de su café y, menos aún, regañarle por las cantidades que ingería si el fin de ello consistía en reducirlas. Todo argumento perdía sentido con él como juez de estos juicios.

Y todo había surgido a causa de su pequeño cliente, que estaba saltando entre el sofá y la mesa con brío a la vez que un arañado Grossberg intentaba agarrarlo.

–Las personas no son los únicos a los que un abogado debería proteger –afirmó su jefe–. Sin embargo –prosiguió–, Mia, ayúdame a tranquilizar este lindo gatito de una vez.

Minutos más tarde, pudieron detener el cataclismo que estuvo ocasionando el pequeño minino. Mia lo halló en una de las calles durante su trayecto al bufete, donde las protestas del viento arrasaban con todo a su alcance –varias docenas de paraguas salieron rodando por el asfalto, los papeles flotaban como gallinas intentando volar, las cajas de cartón competían por ver quién corría más rápido, y alguna que otra braguita de la colada aprovechó para salir al exterior– y el cielo avisaba con unas gotitas de llovizna lo que se avecinaba. Todo un escenario típico de Thor.

Y en medio de aquella fiesta, mientras ella corría después de que su paraguas se rompiera –transparente, barato y endeble–, varios maullidos le suplicaron con desespero que se lo llevaran. Concretamente, una bola de pelo negro con un puntito blanco bajo la boca conocido comúnmente como «gato».

Sobre lo que hizo con él... El resultado era evidente, si bien no las consecuencias; a Mia jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que, mientras ellos realizaban su trabajo del día, el pequeñín, trepidando como lo hizo cuando se encontraron, se atreviera a tomar el café de Diego. De hecho, debería resultar imposible, improbable. Porque no es lo normal. Eso fue lo que le argumentó a su compañero.

–¿Intentas decirme que si algo no es normal no es posible? ¿Es eso?

Por supuesto, Mia fue incapaz de reprochárselo. No se veía capaz de presentar ningún argumento con peso mientras él llevara esa cabeza con dos caras, por la que en una se mostraba sonriendo y en otra lucía descontento. Diego bufó.

–¿Por qué siempre me quedo sin café? –se preguntó y, habiendo concluido la jornada, se marchó hacia su casa.

Afortunadamente, cuando le llegó también la hora de regresar, el animal no le supuso ningún problema gracias a Morfeo gatuno, que le otorgó un sueño de lo más plácido. Sin más lugar dónde instalarse, por el momento, se lo trajo con ella. A partir de mañana empezaría a buscar un hogar para él.

La búsqueda fue más corta de lo que imaginó.

Esa mañana, el tiempo no mejoró mucho en comparación con ayer. Volvía a chispear sobre la cuidad y el firmamento continuaba sin cambiarse de capa, la cual se ondeaba como olas del mar. Olas de aire que Diego, con su chaqueta negra permeable sobre la cabeza, se tragaba.

En un punto del camino, no obstante, se detuvo. No porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque creyó divisar algo que le resultaba familiar. Algo negro, peludo, hecho una bola... Que cuanto más se acercaba para identificarlo, todo se enfocaba de mejor forma hasta convertirlo en una imagen de alta calidad.

Entonces lo reconoció: ese punto blanco debajo de la boca, tan pequeño como el lunar de Mia.

Ese punto blanco del que se atrevió a tomar de su café no se movía, ni el gato tampoco. Se hallaba cerca de un cuerpo inerte, empapado, derrumbado.

Y muerto, sin temor a equivocarse, de la curiosidad.

El gato ha muerto.

–Aun cuando nada bueno te esperaba fuera... –musitó Diego. Obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ni ahora, ni más tarde, ni nunca. Sin recibir ninguna queja por su parte, lo quitó de ahí en medio y, en el borde de la calle, lo arropó con su chaqueta negra permeable, para que al menos su viaje hacia arriba transcurriera tranquilamente y en solitario. Triste, pero en eso consistía la muerte: es tuya, y solo tú puedes recorrer tu ascenso al cielo.

–¡Sr. Armando! ¿¡Qué hace aquí parado, en medio de la lluvia!? Haga el favor de correr si no desea coger un resfriado.

Sí, todos acabarían perdiendo la vida, la persona que le estaba hablando –ni tampoco él– no era la excepción.

–Sí –pudo contestar al final–. Sí, tienes razón. Salvo en una cosa –Sonrió–: ¿Quién dice que va a coger un resfriado? Porque Diego Armando no se resfría. Pero, si tan preocupada te sientes, ¡corramos entonces! Compitamos por ver quién llega primero al bufete, gatita.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Diego, sin escuchar la respuesta de su compañera, comenzara a correr en medio de todo aquel desastre causado por el tiempo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, podía oír su lejana voz cada vez más cerca (¡Espera! ¡He dicho que esperes, Diego!). Se había olvidado en qué momento empezó a llamarle por su nombre, pero no entraría en este tipo de detalles. La lluvia los bañaba, el viento ayudaba, los paraguas circulaban a sus lados, los papeles continuaban volando precipitadamente, las cajas de cartón competían en su propia carrera y las braguitas de la colada abandonaban sus casas para conocer el mundo. Como si sus actos fueran guiados por la curiosidad. La curiosidad de realizar actos desconocidos, actos que no solían llevar a cabo.

Y ellos estaban corriendo bajo las refrescantes gotas de lluvia, tan frías que diferían del calor de sus frentes. Corrían porque era una acción que no solían realizar, porque Diego se preguntó cómo sería sentir el choque del agua contra su cara.

–Me pregunto... dónde se habrá... metido el gato.

Porque quería confirmar que no se necesitaban siete vidas para ser curioso.

–Quién sabe. Tal vez esté junto con otros gatos, jugando felizmente en algún lugar, sea cual sea.

Porque quería demostrar que la curiosidad no hacía daño y, sobre todo, que no los mataría. Ni a él ni a la gatita, decidida a desvelar los secretos de su soñada verdad, que corría tras su espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Todo el mundo posee una prenda favorita que le gusta llevar. Por ejemplo, en el trabajo, Diego nunca cambiaba el color de su camisa, vistiendo siempre una de un rojo tan intenso como su café. Una camisa de puro rojo que se ponía solo porque era su color favorito. O al menos, eso era lo que Mia suponía; nunca le preguntó la razón por la que siempre la vestía, pero lo más seguro es que sus suposiciones no fueran del todo erróneas. «El rojo es mi color favorito». No sonaba nada raro ese tipo de respuestas en Diego Armando; al contrario, sería muy propio de él –aparentemente obvia, escueta y que no aclaraba nada en absoluto. Tanto como de ella de asistir al bufete con un sobrio vestido negro que todos reconocían. Su vestido preferido.

Ese vestido que, para la sorpresa de algunos, hoy no llevaba puesto.

–Vaya, bonito vestido blanco –señaló Grossberg–. ¿Un cambio de imagen, tal vez?

Ojalá fuera eso, pensó ella. Al menos haría de aquello más llevadero.

–No es eso. Estos últimos días de lluvia ha hecho que la ropa se acumulara y, como habrá visto, las nubes lo cubren todo, por lo que ha resultado ser imposible secar la colada.

En efecto, no podía divisarse ningún pedacito de cielo azul en el firmamento, y la ciudad parecía estar teñida de un imborrable gris. Incluso si poseía suficiente ropa que vestir, sus vestidos negros no eran infinitos, por lo que esto habría sucedido tarde o temprano. Además, la vestimenta de ahora no difería mucho de la que solía llevar: blanco, recto y ceñido al cuerpo. Un vestido cómodo que, viera como lo viese, aún resultaba adecuado para el trabajo, sin volantes ondeando fácilmente con el viento que la estorbasen. Debía ser ideal, salvo porque era blanco.

Pero, no importaba cuánto intentara convencerse de ello, sencillamente no le terminaba de gustar.

–Ese vestido blanco no es para ti, gatita –se atrevió a decir Diego mientras abría la puerta, a punto de marcharse a su siguiente trabajo.

–¡Un momento, Diego! –El mencionado obedeció–. Mia, ve con Diego. Él ahora va a ir adonde su cliente para defenderlo en el juicio que se celebrará hoy; quiero que lo acompañes y presencies por ti misma cómo es juicio de verdad. Y además –añadió–, no creo que te quede mal. Ese vestido.

–No se preocupe, Sr. Grossberg. No me ha molestado en absoluto –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. En cualquier caso, gracias por el halago.

Dicho esto, la conversación concluyó y ambos se despidieron de su jefe para, a continuación, dirigirse en dirección al tribunal, donde Diego procedería a defender a su cliente. Durante el trayecto, Mia rememoró aquella vez en la que los dos corrieron bajo la lluvia, sin saber aún con ciencia cierta la causa que lo provocó. Aunque si se lo preguntara, lo más probable es que resultara en vano, como cuando sintió curiosidad por su afán hacia las camisas rojas. Iba a dejar que el tiempo se llevara consigo esas dudas, como en aquella ocasión.

Así, dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y se percató de la atención con la cual Diego la miraba. Había llegado a olvidar cómo se sentía ser observada por él, a olvidar la sensación de incomodidad que le provocaba cada vez que lo hacía. O tal vez sí lo había olvidado de verdad, y solo estaba experimentando algo similar. Como la sensación de duda que le invadía mientras se preguntaba «¿Por qué esa mirada?»

–Definitivamente, ese vestido blanco no es para ti –repitió de repente–. No termina de encajar contigo.

Para cuando concluyó y Mia se volteó a verlo, este ya no la miraba, como si desde el inicio hubiera tenido la vista al frente, sin haber pronunciado esas palabras. Pero...

–... me alegro de que haya alguien que me dé la razón –murmuró para sí misma, aunque no con toda la confidencialidad que ella creyó.

–Yo no te he dado la razón, gatita; lo único que he hecho es ser objetivo. Por otro lado, pensé que me preguntarías el porqué no te queda ese vestido, no que me apoyaras en mi opinión.

Lo cierto era que por un instante lo esperó, que hiciera la pregunta y él no respondiera, que insistiera y aun con eso no le cediera la luz que disiparía su duda. Jugar un rato con ella solamente, callándose con ello razones como que la prenda no combinaba con su piel, tan blanca como la luna –tan brillante como la pureza que limpia la noche, tan solitaria en el frío espacio; y no busca a nadie de compañía, solo se mantiene ocupada escondiendo el lado oscuro que deseaba esconder. Razones como que el café no necesitaba tanta leche fría.

No fue como lo planeó, y aun así se divertía con ello. Tal vez porque era incapaz de intuir cuáles serían los siguientes gestos, el placer del misterio.

Entonces Mia sonrió.

–Puede ser. Pero, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, estás en lo cierto. Este vestido no me sienta nada bien. Y será mejor que nos apresuremos; está empezando a chispear. –Y entonces aceleró el paso, seguido de Diego, quien al mismo tiempo soltaba carcajadas y se dejaba empapar el rostro con las gotitas que caían del cielo.

–Si el blanco no es tu color, sin duda no te quedaría bien un vestido de novia. A menos que sea rojo. –añadió. Ahora fue Mia quien dejó escapar una risita.

–¿El rojo es tu color favorito?

–De nuevo, pensé que preguntarías por qué rojo. Pero sí –asintió él–. El rojo es mi color favorito.

En realidad también se preguntaba por qué rojo, pero de alguna forma ya intuía cuál habría sido la respuesta. A esa pregunta y a todas las que tuvieran relación con el rojo. Porque era rojo. Nada más –aunque ella seguiría prefiriendo el negro por encima de los demás colores.

Fue entonces cuando, al notar un goterón en la nariz y apresurar aún más el paso, algo empezó a ondearse encima de su cabeza y la de Diego: era la chaqueta de su compañero, con ese color que a ella tanto le gustaba.

–Por desgracia no es impermeable ni se transforma en paraguas, así que tendrás que conformarte con esto, gatita. –Ella sonrió.

–¿Para qué conformarse? Ya que estamos, corramos hasta el tribunal.

No hizo falta una respuesta verbal por parte del otro. Se limitaron a compartir sonrisas cómplice y, al cabo de un par de segundos, ambos comenzaron a coger velocidad rápidamente. Por supuesto, todo resultaba inútil mientras estuvieran bajo la merced del tiempo, pero al menos podían decir que lo intentaron y aprendieron de ello. Aprendieron que las gotas de lluvia se sentían más refrescantes durante una carrera, que una chaqueta negra permeable no ejercía muy bien la función de paraguas.

Que a Mia no le sentaba bien el blanco, y que a Diego le encantaba el rojo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Cada vez que Mia apostaba una noche o varias de sueño, Diego terminaba involucrado en un serio contratiempo. No tenía que ver con su trabajo, pero sí con sí mismo, lo cual resultaba inaceptable. Tanto que había cogido la costumbre de no sentarse en el sofá por las mañanas a menos que trajera a la oficina una cafetera llena de café, recién hecho y echando humo, sin importar el día que fuera. Siempre por si acaso.

Siempre por si se encontraba conque, en medio de las conversaciones matutinas que compartía con ella, esta de repente se quedase dormida sobre su hombro; y siempre para evitar quedarse nuevamente sin café.

Como hoy, por ejemplo. Había evitado de manera exitosa esta última tragedia. Y todo gracias a esta nueva estrategia, que le solucionaba tres cuartas partes del problema, lo cual no era tontería.

–Sin embargo, hay que ver cómo esta gatita puede dormir tanto y a la vez tan poco –se dijo, mientras contemplaba atentamente el rostro durmiente de su compañera.

Así habían llegado a consistir las mañanas para Diego, si bien resultaba difuso discernir en qué momento todo se tornó de esta forma. En qué momento la rutina se estableció como tal. Había hasta situaciones que se remontaban más atrás, tan atrás que se perdían en el pasado y ahí se quedaban, lejos del presente. En qué ocasión empezaron a competir por ver quién de los dos llegaba primero al bufete, o a conversar entre ellos cada mañana. Incluso de qué trataban las conversaciones que compartían ambos y cómo podían ser tan largas y duraderas. No había ningún punto concreto que definir en aquella línea del tiempo, y eso no lograba otra cosa que preguntarse a uno mismo cuál fue el comienzo de todo. De este tipo de relación.

–Haces que me pregunte cómo eres capaz de dormir conmigo a tu lado, gatita.

–... Porque confío en ti. –Fue la respuesta que recibió, tan inesperada que Diego realizó lo posible por no apartarse bruscamente de su lado. E hizo bien en mantenerse quieto; gracias a ello, comprobó que sus palabras surgieron en pleno estado inconsciente, durante su sueño. Al serle imposible reír a carcajadas, suspiró profundamente y le sonrió.

–Que confías en mí, dices... Me tienes anonadado. No dudo en que puedo resultar muy confiable, pero, ¿seguro que estás bien con confiar en alguien como yo?

Esta vez ella no dijo nada, demostrando lo inmersa que se hallaba dentro del mundo onírico, soñando lo que fuera que soñase, sin proporcionarle ninguna gota de leche que suavizara ese amargo sabor a curiosidad. Pero tampoco se sentía incómodo con él; al contrario, estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, a no resolver nada. Ninguna de sus dudas.

Estaba acostumbrado a preguntarse por qué el pelo de Mia tenía una textura tan suave sobre su palma y la piel, tan lisa entre sus dedos. Qué eran ellos y cuándo comenzaron a serlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Aquella fría mañana de febrero, Diego y Mia no se llegaron a ver dentro del bufete. Mia se había dirigido temprano hacia el tribunal del distrito, donde se llevaría a cabo su primer juicio y estaría defendiendo a su primer cliente. Y Diego... Él estaría esperando en la oficina, bebiendo de su taza caliente mientras vigilaba la puerta; y entonces cuando llegara, haría correr el café por la sala y le sacudiría el pelo, como solía hacer. Ganara o perdiese, el café estaría siempre allí presente. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, preferiblemente para lo bueno. Y amargo, que la amargura no faltase. Eso es lo que pensó que sucedería.

–Diego –le llamó entonces su jefe, el Sr. Grossberg–, ve tú en mi lugar adonde Mia y acompáñala durante el juicio.

El susodicho le sonrió con ironía.

–¿Yo, dice? –se señaló a sí mismo–. No me importa, pero ¿por qué así tan de repente?

Grossberg soltó una carcajada muy alta.

–¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿En serio te parece tan extraño? Porque para mí no, en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, no lo he decidido de la noche a la mañana, como tú crees; llevaba un buen tiempo considerando que tú debías ser quién estuviera junto a ella cuando llegara este momento. Eres el más indicado para este papel. Además –prosiguió–, no creo que haya nadie que quiera apoyarla de cerca más que tú. Así que ve, Diego, y como solían decir en mis tiempos de juventud: «¡A por ella!»

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, tan sonora como las de su jefe.

–Iré pues. Pero antes déjeme decirle lo siguiente –Acercó su taza número ocho al rostro de Grossberg hasta tocar su mejilla y quemarle un poco (¡Au! ¿¡A qué viene eso!?)–: Protesto. Mia y yo solo somos simples abogados, compañeros. Eso es todo. –Y se bebió el café de un único trago. Grossberg, por el contrario, se tocó la mejilla.

–¿En serio? Parecía que iba en serio con ella. Tan real como el fuego que se ha encendido en mis nalgas. Uggg... ¡Siento como si mis hemorroides tuvieran el baile de san Vito!

Diego se limitó a ignorar los comentarios de su jefe con relación a sus hemorroides, y procedió con ir en dirección al tribunal del distrito. En esta ocasión, llevaba un paraguas consigo para enfrentarse al tiempo, en este caso, los copos de nieve. Rojo, por supuesto. Siempre rojo. Para derretir el hielo que osase descender sobre su cabeza. Abrió el paraguas, pese a que no nevaba. Si la gatita y él hubieran compartido trayecto como de costumbre, tal vez le habría interrogado. ¿Por qué ahora era previsor ante la condición atmosférica? ¿Por qué abría el paraguas cuando nada caía de las nubes? O tal vez no. Quién sabe. En cualquier caso, le habría respondido que no se trataba de otra cosa que un mero capricho. Carecía de razón alguna y, por tanto, de explicación contundente. Y luego ella intentaría resguardarse de unos copos imaginarios cuando Diego no le permitiera un sitio; o al revés, Mia comenzaría a huir de él cuando este le ofreciera un hueco debajo de su paraguas. Siempre al revés.

La fina nieve bajo sus pies se parecía al vestido blanco que Mia una vez vistió. Ese que tanto detestaba. El camino que se extendía delante de él le recordó las numerosas carreras que tuvieron el uno contra el otro, contra la lluvia y el viento y contra las cajas de cartón; y los días soleados en los que ella caminaba huyendo de él, volteándose cada cierto tiempo para verle y dando vueltas como si una agraciada danza bailase. La temperatura se sentía igual de fría que el cuerpo de aquel gato y ese puntito blanco que tanto se asimilaba a un lunar, tan diminuto. Y la falta de café lo apresuraba para alcanzar lo más rápido posible el tribunal, servirse una nueva taza y encontrarse con Mia Fey.

Mia Fey, la gatita en plena búsqueda de «la verdad». Mia Fey, cuyos cabellos se deslizaban con sorprendente suavidad al tacto. Mia Fey, a quien no le faltaban agallas para sorprenderlo. Mia Fey, la abogada que confiaba en él.

Mientras enumeraba todo lo que formaba a Mia Fey, Diego fue moviendo suavemente el paraguas a la vez que recordaba los movimientos que ella solía realizar por ese trayecto. Paso por paso, como si en estos instantes Mia estuviera allí bailando junto a él, y él junto a ella. Bailando de forma ingenua, sin preguntarse qué son ellos, qué relación tienen o qué ocurrirá más allá del camino. Así hasta alcanzar su destino. Cerró entonces el paraguas y vio pasar frente a él unos mechones de pelo rojo a los que pronto dejó de prestarle importancia. Entró, y no tardó nada en encontrar a su compañera, hablando con su cliente, vestido de recluso.

–T-tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mia Fey. Hoy iba a confiar en ella, en que conseguiría lidiar con este caso exitosamente. Y entonces correría el café.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Pero no corrió. El café no corrió como Diego planeó. Ninguna gota oscura de color marrón se filtró de nuevo a través de su seca garganta. Solo rojo. Rojo como la sangre fue lo único que se deslizó por su cuerpo. El rojo de su propia sangre fluyó por sus venas, por su piel, por su puño cerrado, sus dedos y sus uñas, tan fuertemente clavadas que estuvieron contra su palma. Solo rojo fue lo que corrió hasta caer sobre la superficie lisa de la madera, mezclándose con el olor a polvo de la sala y el silencio sonoro de la muerte marchándose, con pasos huecos y una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. Una sonrisa oculta en profundas hebras de fuego bermejo, dejando tras de sí la amargura en sus lenguas y el calor de su sangre hirviendo. Toda una bruja.

Y, como en todo cuento de hadas, trajo consigo grandes pesares a este juicio. Demonios que acecharían sin descanso a su compañera a partir de hoy. Su maldición.

Pero ella no podía llorar ahora, se dijo él. No era la hora. Tenía prohibido hacerlo mientras decidiera continuar con el viaje. ¿Cruel? Tal vez lo fuera. Sí, quizá era cruel y, a su vez, este se trataba del mejor hechizo del cual podía hacer uso. No llorar, y sonreír durante el trayecto entero, y continuar con el camino. Esa era la máscara que en estos momentos debía llevar. Por eso...

–Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado.

–Sr. Armando... –Todavía estaba patente en su fuero interno el cuerpo de su primer cliente derrumbándose frente a ella, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no terminar las cosas aquí y ahora y continuar–. Vayamos a tratar tu herida.

Y entre todo aquel alboroto, donde el alguacil daba vueltas por la sala, los espectadores se alteraban en sus asientos, las chorreras del fiscal no reaccionaban y el juez golpeaba con su martillo para exigir orden, los encargados de la defensa salieron de ahí para entrar en la sala de espera. Mia fue preguntando con voz muy baja –porque sus propias cuerdas vocales no le permitían elevarlo más– dónde era capaz de encontrar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios, mas fue completamente ignorada. Lucían inquietos y con prisas, aunque para no culparlos; un acusado había cometido suicidio entre las cuatro paredes del tribunal, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Definitivamente, trágico desenlace.

En ese instante ella, dudosa, elevó con cuidado los dedos de su mano derecha, como si le fuera a pedir un vals. Las yemas le temblaban a la vez que se teñían levemente de rojo por cada vez que pasaban por la piel de su palma. Sus yemas, sus uñas... y el extenso pañuelo de color ocre que siempre ondeaba alrededor de su cuello, deslizándose sobre el viento y su largo cabello de café con leche.

–La sangre es lo primero, detenla por un rato con esto. Lo norma sería ofrecer un pañuelo, pero confórmate hasta que consigamos desinfectar la herida. –Y esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarse. Para actuar como usualmente era. Aunque la realidad consistía en que se sentía asustada. De regresar, de volver a pisar la sala. De ser hundida por el escándalo que se había formado allí dentro. Porque ella era una abogada, la abogada de este caso, cuyo cliente había perdido en todos los significados posibles, a pesar de la confianza en él que demostró a través de su firme postura.

Y Diego... Diego estaba igual que siempre. Sonriente, arrogante y, ahora mismo, lleno de ira. No había cambiado en absoluto. ¿Había algo por lo que tuviera que hacerlo? ¿Acaso no era él, Diego Armando, ajeno a todo esto que se había formado? Tal vez por eso intentaba que Mia no cambiara, porque para él todo se mantenía igual. El seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo abogado. No había perdido nada. Quizás por eso se veía cruel con ella y le exigía cosas. Quizás se las exigía porque no podía dejarla tal y como estaba, tan frágil... como ese antifaz gris que le hizo quitarse aquel día.

–Gatita... Mia –se rectificó–. Regresemos a la sala –Diego tiró suavemente de su mano, mas no se movió. No parecía querer volver allí de nuevo ni dejar de aferrar sus flamantes dedos rojos, con el afán de curarlos. Sin embargo, no era el momento para preocuparse por su herida, tan pequeña en comparación con la suya, y estrechó su mano contra la de ella. Firmemente, como su mirada–. Regresemos –insistió, esta vez con más fuerza en su voz– y luego investigaremos a Dahlia Hawthorne. Traigamos la justicia con nuestras propias manos. Porque tú, la gran Mia Fey, no vas a renunciar por una cosa como esta, ¿o sí?

Parecía que Mia estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero las lágrimas fueron contenidas en el contorno de sus ojos con éxito, probablemente por las palabras que le dijo antes dentro. «Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado».

–¿Quién dice que vaya a renunciar? –replicó ella, frotándose los ojos.

–Así se habla. –Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercar la cabeza de Mia a su cuerpo y, con ese brazo sobrante, hacer como si la protegiera de todos los males, como haría cualquier ingenuo caballero de cuento de hadas–. Escúchame atentamente, Mia. Abre bien las orejas y graba con fuego lo que voy a decir: no pierdas la confianza, ni en ti ni en tu cliente. Y sonríe. Eso es lo más importante. Con eso estarás más que preparada.

Hasta que Diego sintió que empezaba a temblar con menos intensidad, no se movió ni tampoco desasió su mano de la suya.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, vámonos –le pudo decir al fin, y regresaron a la sala sin que corriera nada más. Salvo rojo.

Puede que fuera en este preciso punto donde se equivocó. Al proponerle algo tan similar a la venganza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Segundo caso – Puente de lamentación**

 **IX**

Hacía mucho que Mia perdió la cuenta. De las veces que no durmió, de las que no soñó otra cosa que no fueran pesadillas. Lo notó cuando, una vez que salió el sol, abrió la ventana de un tirón y comprendió que la noche, los malos sueños y la impaciencia por la llegada del amanecer habían culminado al fin. Le invadió tal alivio que juraría que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero eso fue todo. Ninguna lágrima cayó. Porque aún no era hora de caer. Durante muchas mañanas pensó en eso, en lo difícil que resultaba contenerlas cuando tenía ganas de llorar.

Era una carga muy pesada, pero era la única ancla que evitaba que fuera arrastrada por el recuerdo de su primer juicio. Sus palabras y su presencia, ambas pertenecían a un solo hombre.

Su nombre era Diego, y ella estaba siendo tratada amablemente por él. Nada más.

«Él solo está siendo un buen mentor», se repetía cada mañana para luego observar con tribulación su distintivo de abogada en la solapa de su vestido. Al contrario que el de Diego, el suyo parecía más de decoración, era lo que solía pensar.

Se levantó, dio unos pocos pasos por la habitación y se puso de cara a la pared donde colgaba su vestido. Un vestido recto, negro, como a ella le gustaban. Quitó el distintivo de la solapa y, una vez entre sus dedos, la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Evocó el día en que la recibió y un sentimiento cálido emergió en su pecho, justo en el corazón; por aquel entonces su distintivo le pareció brillar con luz propia. Pero luego se inundó de un sabor amargo, como cuando intentó beber nuevamente del café de Diego por segunda vez –y la última; no volvió a tomar más desde entonces– y se desvió por dónde no debía. No le encontraba el brillo de aquellos tiempos, y eso la afligió. «¿Cómo lo hace Diego para que la suya brille tanto?», se preguntó.

–Seguramente porque no duda en lo que hace –se respondió a sí misma, con un suspiro y una triste sonrisa entremedio–. Con esa sonrisa arrogante y esa postura recta, segura de sí misma. Parece gritarlo por todas las pulgadas de su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo, detrás de la confianza y el orgullo, residía una simple cabeza racional, una mente movida por la razón. Un cerebro donde la sangre iba y venía constantemente, sangre espesa y caliente; había incluso ocasiones en las que Mia juraría que bajo la yema de los dedos aún quedaban restos de la sangre de Diego. Pero no había nada. Ni cuando se miraba las manos temblorosas ni cuando pasaba los dedos sobre la piel de Diego. No había rojo, más rojo del que debería; solo vida, tal y como debía de ser. Y en esos casos se decía: «No estás pensando racionalmente, Mia. Contrólate».

Es cierto. Al contrario que su superior, no estaba actuando con cabeza. A pesar de toda la sangre caliente que fluía en el cerebro de Diego y en el suyo, el único que parecía funcionar bien era el de él. Todavía era capaz de tomar decisiones frías, casi calculadoras aun cuando su cuerpo desprendía semejante calor. Y su café también. Era irónico, lucía como una contradicción ambulante.

Pero, si se paraba un poco a pensarlo, eso no tendría nada de raro. Al contrario, podría decirse que se hallaba inherente en todo ser humano. Una contradicción. Dos fuerzas opuestas conviviendo en el interior de una persona y emergiendo una u otra cuando la situación lo requería. O, dicho correctamente, entrometiéndose entre ellas en busca de la soberanía del individuo. Pasión y razón, eran las dos fuerzas, los dos frentes que luchaban dentro de ellos.

Y en estos momentos, los dos se hallaban en bandos completamente distintos, opuestos, con diferentes modos de actuar, de sentir, de avanzar...

Mia se volvió hacia la mesita, donde un diminuto objeto parpadeaba con refulgencia, con lágrimas doradas que transmitían añoranza. Lo agarró y, junto a su propio distintivo –opaco, como si impidiera la entrada de la luz en su cuerpo de oro–, lo aferró contra su pecho. De esta forma, pensó, tal vez se sentiría menos solo.

–No te preocupes, tu dueño pronto volverá a por ti. Así que esperemos juntos.

Pero él no quería esperar. Lo que el diminuto objeto deseaba era reunirse ya con él, estar a su lado. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba aquí con ella, esperándolo, cuando siempre estuvieron juntos. ¿Por qué se tuvieron que separar? No lograba comprenderlo.

En el fondo, Mia se identificaba a la perfección con ese sentimiento.

–Eres de lo que no hay... Vienes a mi casa a altas horas de la noche, aporreas la puerta como si fuera por la mañana, esperando a que te fuera a recibir por las buenas, independientemente de si estaba durmiendo o no. Lo más probable es que antes de que abriera supieras que estaba despierta, como otras muchas noches de insomnio. Me miras con un fuego en los ojos capaz de quemar caminos y puentes a tu paso, tu respiración se encuentra agitada supongo que por venir corriendo hasta aquí. Me agarras de los hombros y con ilusión, sin importarte despertar a todo el edificio, clamas que por fin la tienes, que finalmente te reunirás con ella al día siguiente. Haces que nazca la inseguridad en mi interior, que emerja una sensación incómoda, un mal presentimiento. No me dejas ir contigo sin importar qué, no había forma de que poseyeras pruebas en tu poder para sostener tus razones. Pero de alguna forma lo consigues. Me presentas una prueba contundente, me haces callar. Tu resolución, tu orgullo... Todo lo recogiste en esta prueba y me la diste y te marchaste, no sin antes decir que le darías fin a todo. Desde entonces, me duele tener esta cosa entre mis manos. Pero dime, ¿por qué me das algo tan pesado, a pesar de lo pequeño que es? ¿Por qué pesa tanto tu resolución? No debería de ser tan complicado de cargar... Oye, Diego, vendrás pronto a por este pequeño, ¿cierto? No puedes dejarme esto conmigo como si nada. Déjame devolvértelo.

Pero su debilidad insistía en retenerla, en impedirla ponerse en pie y permanecer en el suelo de su habitación. Con el diminuto, parpadeante objeto que lloraba entre sus manos. Lloraba todo lo que Mia no podía llorar. En cambio, Mia contenía todo lo que tenía que contener: esas lágrimas, esas emociones, ese diminuto objeto que con tantas ganas deseaba lanzar lejos, se encontrara donde se encontrase su dueño.

Mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, se maldijo por dentro. Maldijo la contradicción que pesaba en su pecho, en su conciencia.

Hasta tal punto que desearía haber permanecido a su lado. Tal y como él hizo con ella.

Era 27 de agosto de 2012.

* * *

Me había prometido no escribir comentarios de autor con esta historia porque me resulta imposible ponerme al día con esto, que ya lleva 2 años. Pero viendo que esto se está haciendo interminable, quería aclarar un poco la situación.

Situación actual: llevo prácticamente un año sin ser capaz de escribir, concretamente desde que hice los exámenes para entrar en la Universidad el año pasado, y este año ha sido el primer año como universitaria, de modo que me he visto muy falta de tiempo.

Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que haya escrito esto ahora ni que publique según voy escribiendo. En realidad, sin contar con este, tengo guardados hasta el capítulo 12 que escribí el año pasado, pero no quise publicar todo de golpe para evitar un hiatus excesivamente grande (ahora es momento de tirarme las piedras, porque de todas formas he tardado mucho en actualizar; no he vuelto a tocar el ordenador para escribir desde entonces)

No obstante, si todo va bien, mi plan original sigue siendo terminar este fic y terminarlo este año 2017. Pero el principal motivo por el que escribo esto (aunque a saber si queda alguien que siga esta historia), es para confirmar que no se ha quedado en hiatus y pretendo terminarlo como sea (y porque es en verdad un regalo atrasado para una amiga desde hace dos años) (?)

Por ello, en primer lugar lo lamento mucho, y en segundo lugar, tenedme un poco más de paciencia para haceros sufrir adecuadamente (?)

Nos leemos.

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
